Open New Generation
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Ir de malo malisímo esta pasado de moda, o eso piensan la nueva generación. Nuevos líos, nuevos personages, nuevas parejas,


**Esta es la introducción de mi nueva historia para que conozcáis mejor los personages**

**ya que a partir del proximo capítulo, ya estaran en el año correspondiente, osea, James en 6 y Albus en 5**

**INTRIDUCCION: CUENTA UNA SELECCIÓN**

El tren empezó a moverse, Albus , James y Rose saludaron a sus padres desde la ventana por última vez.

-¿buscamos compartimento?- preguntó la niña pelirroja de pelo rizado y grandes ojos azul cielo mirando a sus dos primos, el mayor, James Sirius de pelo alborotado moreno aunque cuando le daba el sol tomaba un tono caoba simplemente miró con sus ojos color avellana heredados de Ginny a su prima y a su hermano, que era muy parecido a él solo que Albus tenia los ojos verdes, llevaba gafas y su pelo era liso y moreno del todo.

-Yo quiero buscar a mis amigos!- exclamó y indicó a sus primos que lo siguieran, pronto James encontró un compartimiento en el que había un niño que le hacía señas, James entro en el compartimiento en el cual se encontraba su amigo del alma Mike Storm, este era rubito con el pelo liso y unos ojos azul oscuros preciosos, estaba acompañado de una niña de pelo largo y liso que ponía cara de enfado.

-Ei Mike estos son Rose y Albus- presentó James mientras chocaba la mano con su amigo- mi prima y mi hermano

-Encantado – saludó Mike mientras todos se sentaban.- esa de ahí es mi hermana Crystal

La aludida, miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido parpadeando rápidamente con sus ojos marron oscuro- llamadla Crys- añadió el rubio y la niña sonrió.

Mike y James se miraron significativamente y ambos se despidieron de los demás.

-James y yo vamos a dar una vuelta Crys- se despidió el rubio de la niña- pórtate bien, nos vemos en la selección.

-Adios Rose, Al- dijo James y ambos niños desaparecieron por la puerta, dejando a los tres niños solos ahí. Rose sacó un libro de su baúl llamado_ hogwarts: una historia. _Y se dedicó a leer

- ¿y tu a que casa quieres ir?- pregunto el pelinegro a la niña que parecía enfadada, la niña parpadeo y estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y un niño rubio platino de ojos grises con la tez muy pálida asomo la cabeza

-hola ¿me puedo sentar aquí? Es que esta todo lleno

-Hola Scorpius- saludó la niña, que al parecer conocía al chico – siéntate

El aludido entro y se sentó enfrente de la chica, aprecía timido y miraba al suelo, Albus lo miraba detenidamente, su cara le sonaba, mientras que Rose con muy mal disimulo lo miraba pro encima de su libro.

-Esto..yo soy Scorpius M-Malfoy- saludo el rubio tendiéndole la mano a Albus, que la estrecho con duda

-Albus…Potter- contestó el moreno- y esta Rose Weasley

Rose saludo por encima de su libro, había oído hablar a su apdre de los Malfoy y no cosas buenas.

-estaba preguntándole a Crys a que casa quiere ir- explicó Al para romper el hielo

-Si, quiero ir con mi hermano Mike a Gryffindor- contestó la chica- sería genial, la verdad.

- ¿y a ti Scorpius?- preguntó Al

-Bueno, toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin…-contestó el rubio mirando hacia el suelo

-Eso es genial- exclamó Al provocando que Rose bajara su libro y mirara a su primo con mala cara- Mi papa me ha contado que en Sltyterin hubo un gran héroe

-Eso es mentira- contestó Rose ofendida- Gryffindor es mejor

-A mi Slytherin no me desagrada- se metió Crys- aunque quiera estar con Mike…

-Yo iré seguro a Slytherin..-se desanimó Scorpius.

-Alomejor no eres el único – animo al- ¿ y de que os conocíais vosotros dos?

-Mi padre y su madre son primos de lejos o algo así- contestó la niña.

Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts donde Hagrid empezó a llamar a los de primer año, que lo siguieron asombrados, cuando cruzaron el lago, Hagrid los llevó hasta la gran puerta de roble, donde llamó y abrió un hombre alto de constitución delgada, pelo canoso y ojeras permanentes.

-Aquí tiene a los de primero profesor SLunk- dijo Hagrid señalando al grupo de pequeños que miraban la puerta asombrado.

-Genial, yo me los quedó- dijo y Hagrid se despidió con la mano.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- empezó el hombre hablando en tono monótono, mientras entraba en el hall seguido de los alumnos.- en breve empezara la selección ahora os conduciré al Gran Comedor, donde veréis al final de todo un taburete, cuando se diga vuestro nombre, os acercareis al taburete, os sentareis, y se os pondrá el sombrero que os dira a que casa correspondéis, una vez os la digan ires a sentaros en vuestra mesa.

-vaya ni una sonrisa ni un hola ni nada- dijo en voz baja un niño pelirrojo con muchas pecas y los ojos azules- vaya educación

Crys que había compartido barca con ese niño e iba detrás de el se rió por lo bajo.

-No me voy a reír con esa clase de comentarios, al contrario eso puede hacer que le baje puntos a su futura casa- soltó el profesor que al parecer había oído el comentario del chico.

Cruzaron unas grandes puertas de roble, que daban paso al Gran Comedor, iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban sobre cuatro largas mesas ocupadas por muchos alumnos, Albus buscó con la mirada a James, que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor charlando animadamente con sus amigos.

-aiiis- suspiró una niñita rubia con el pelo muy rizado y los ojos negros, observando techo invisible por el cual se observaba el cielo negro repleto de estrellas- parece cosa de magia..

-No me digas- soltó Crys que iba delante de ella, la rubia miró con el ceño fruncido a la morena que enseguida giró la cara orgullosa.

Al final de la habitación, estaba la tarima en la mesa de los profesores, delante de la cual, estaba el taburete y el famoso sombrero seleccionador. El sombrero empezó a cantar para asombró de todos.

Por Fin empezó la selección.

-Amadeus, Romilda- llamó el profesor que había acompañado a los niños, sujetando un pergamino y el sombrero, una niña morena con el pelo rizado y cara de pocos amigos avanzó hasta el taburete, se sentó mientras el profesor le ponía el sombrero. Este permaneció un rato en silencio hasta que gritó

-Hufflepuff!- la niña salió disparada hasta la mesa que había empezado a aplaudir.

-Oye James- llamó Mike a su amigo-¿en que casa crees que quedara tu hermano?

-Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincero- empezó James- no lo veo en Gryffindor la verdad..

-Yo quiero que mi hermana este en Gryffindor- dijó Mike con esperanza mientras veía a su hermana esperando ansiosa la selección.

-No la conozco, pero a Al si, no es Gryffindor, ya acerte con Minique…- dijo James

-Catwol, Tom- llamó el profesor

-Ravenclaw- grito el sombrero

-Malfoy, Scorpius- llamó el profesor y Scorpius, que no se había separado de Al en todo el rato avanzo con paso temeroso pero decidido al sombrero, que no mas rozarlo grito

-Slytherin- Scorpius camino mirando a Al desanimado, mientras en Slytherin lo aplaudían.

-Storm, Crystal- Crys le sonrió a Rose, y luego miró la mesa de Gryffindor justo a tiempo de ver como Mike le guiñaba un ojo. Se sentó elegantemente en el taburete, mientras que le ponía el sombrero. Este no dudo en gritar

-Gryffindor- la niña sonriente se quitó el sombrero y se fue a sentar junto a su hermano.

-Terrence, Laurie- la niña rubia que había mirado mal a Crystal avanzó y el sombrero gritó

-Gryffindor- la niña corrió y se sentó al lado de James, enfrente de Crys que bufó al verla.

-Potter, Albus- llamo el profesor. El comedor quedó en silencio mientras Albus anvazaba y se sentaba y le ponían el sombrero.

"_Dificil, como tu padre, con tu hermano no dude ni un segundo, y no tiene nada que ver que me amenazara con tirarme a la lavadora… Gryffindor pero te enpeñas en Slytherin"_ " Scorpius esta triste, no conoce a casi nadie, y a mi padre le da igual en que casa este…James tampoco se enfadara.." _"si eso es lo que quieres.."_

-slytherin!- el comedor se quedó en silencio a excepción de la mesa de Slytherin que aplaudía muy fuerte, la mesa de gryffindor estaba en completo silencio, solo James sonrio un poco a Al, aunque siempre lo había molestado diciéndole que sería Slytherin nunca había imaginado que pudiera pasar.

La sseleccion continuo con normalidad.

-Weasley Fred- el pelirrojo del comentario gracioso corrió y se sentó y antes de que se lo pusiera el profesor en la cabeza, se lo quitó, se lo puso frente a la cara y le dijo

-Puedo hacerte mucho peor que primo James- espetó el pequeño y se puso el sombrero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Gryffindor – grito el sombrero con aire ofendido. Fred corrió a sentarse al lado de Crystal que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Weasley, Rose- Rose se sacudió el pelo rojo fuego y avanzo con decisión. No fue de esperar que el sombrero gritara.

-Gryffindor- Rose corrió a sentarse frente a Fred

Por fin termino la selección con Patri Zabini(slytherin),

-¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó la directora que se había levantado. -¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! ¡Y sabiendo que antes de oírme hablar desean hacer una sola cosa, sólo diré…! ¡A comer!

Las fuentes empezaron a llenarse de comida, ante lo cual

James al cual Crys le había contado en voz baja el comentario de Laurie al entrar en el comedor chilló

-Terrence- señaló una fuente- mira! Es magia!!

Ante lo cual se llevó una colleja de la Mike

-Cuanta violencia – se quejó el pelinegro

- que agresión- ironizó Mike

-Que tontos- se quejó Rose- comed y dejad de molestar.

-Comed y dejad de molestar-imitaron James y Mike haciendo que todos los de alrededor se rieran.

- Ignoralos Rose- hablo por primera vez Laurie- cuando mas caso se les hace mas se meten.

-Habló Lorren la reina de la inteligencia.- se metió James

-Es Laurie- corrigió Crys, que sobre empezar mal con la rubia, ya le caia mejor

- como sea- dijo James, entonces miró a Fred y el chico que tenía al lado- y vosotros por qué no habláis?

-EfTof comedno- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena

-que asco Fred- se metió Rose

- ¿y el otro?- inquirió James- Patrick

-Peter- corrigió el aludido- estoy cansado

-o enamorado- contestó Mike poniendo cara cómica

-no es verdad- se quejo peter

-Dios le han roto el corazón.- empezó James

Peter iba a contestar sutilmente cuando la profesora McGonagall se levanto de nuevo

-Ahora que ya tenemos el estomago lleno, os diré algunas norma- la profesora miro la mesa de Gryffindor en especial- a los de primero hacerles saber y a los que no son de primero recordarles que está prohibido salir de la sala común a deshora así como ir al bosque prohibido.

Las pruebas para Quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana de clases. Interesados, ya saben que deben contactar a los capitanes de los equipos a Madame Hooch

Y ahora se os repartirán los horarios de clase de mañana.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**y ya sabeis dejad reviews que siempre animan =)**


End file.
